


Sex Battle 2

by GAOG



Series: Sex Battle [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Top Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAOG/pseuds/GAOG
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk
Series: Sex Battle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501874
Kudos: 3





	Sex Battle 2

  
  


_看看，我的手都快握不住了呢——為什麼這麼大啊？  
呀，你……亨源啊，舒服嗎？嗯？回答我吧，被我弄得爽不爽？_

  


曖昧的口吻搭載著一句比一句更露骨的淫聲浪語，蔡亨源在開口以前下意識的睜開半閉的眼先瞥了下對方的手：掌心寬大，五指修長，恰好可以攏住他的性器後還留有些許套弄的餘裕。他不禁為自己的想法發窘——又被李玟爀牽著鼻子走——然後沒好氣的嘟囔了句「吵死了」。……

李玟爀皺著鼻子邊笑著問「怎麼了」邊湊上來親他，黏糊又熱情得像一隻拼命搖著尾巴的毛絨絨小狗。那雙炙熱的唇形狀漂亮卻與他截然不同，正恣意的路經他的脖子和鎖骨沿途留下濕亮的水痕、發出厚臉皮的嘖嘖吸吮聲，卻故意在他平坦的小腹處停了下來。  
「……真的好大啊……」那張漂亮的嘴一張開就又在說什麼不知羞恥的話，手指也扶上他的陰莖像是在以掌丈量勃起後的尺寸。「形狀也好看，顏色也很可愛……不是，明明和我做過很多次了不是嗎，怎麼還是這種清純的顏色？」

真的廢話太多了。  
蔡亨源忍無可忍的一手扳著李玟爀的下巴讓他張開嘴，另一手就握著自己的東西塞進了他嘴裡。伏在他胯間的人被捅得反射性的向後退縮一下，片刻卻又反應過來得逞的對著他笑。蔡亨源懶得去思考那笑容背後是什麼意思，直接按著李玟爀的後腦勺擺動著腰肏他那張聒噪的嘴。

「你就……閉上嘴、不行嗎？」他忍耐著龜頭被對方的喉嚨擠壓而引發的過分的快感，手上其實沒使多少力，李玟爀主動放鬆了口腔把他整根深深的含入口中。  
正在為他口交的人專注的一次次把他吞到喉頭，雙眼難受得泛著淚眼神迷濛的看向他，手指卻還狡黠而靈活的玩弄著他的睪丸、按摩他敏感的會陰。

蔡亨源就覺得自己硬到不像話。他撫摩著李玟爀的臉頰和那雙不太對稱的可愛眼睛——左眼有著明顯的雙眼皮，右眼則是含蓄的內雙——，耳裡準確的捕捉到對方因為他溫柔的小動作而發出了動情的細微嗚咽聲。  
然後他頂弄著李玟爀的上顎，在他的嘴裡射精。

他毫無障礙的把滿口的精液吞嚥下去，然後像討要獎賞的小狗一樣半吐著舌抬起頭向蔡亨源索吻。他的戀人露出了介於無奈煩躁和寵溺縱容之間的神情，像是說著「真是拿你沒辦法」一樣用那雙大手捧著他的臉和他接吻。李玟爀憋不住的細小笑意就化作哼哧聲從鼻腔裡溜出，他藉著一個深吻的時間把對方困在自己懷裡。  
剛經歷過高潮的蔡亨源總是慵懶又柔軟，即使老是說不喜歡射精後又被他弄，但每次還是在他的動作之下乖乖就範；幾次之後李玟爀就知道了這種虛張聲勢的抱怨完全可以忽略不計。

他把蔡亨源轉成背向自己，咬著他的後頸對方就像被咬住脖子的鹿不再掙扎，順從的任由他放肆碰觸身體每一個私密的地方。李玟爀當然捨不得用力咬他，一手環抱著他瘦削的腰，另一手則沾了潤滑液試探的淺淺進出臀縫間的小穴。  
「亨源尼的這裡好熱又好緊。」他像是在喃喃自語，但是貼在對方後頸上的嘴吐出的每個字都清楚的落在那具身體的主人耳裡。

蔡亨源無力的叫他閉嘴……李玟爀忍不住笑了起來：「為什麼？」他明知故問。  
「保守兄弟明明只是人設吧……亨源尼的這裡剛剛才肏過我的嘴巴不是嗎？現在又濕了，看起來很色啊。」他壓在蔡亨源背上，以自己的大腿從內側阻擋了對方閉攏雙腿的可能，就著跪姿扶著自己硬挺的陰莖從後面肏了進去。

「嗯……」帶著濃濃鼻音的喘息刺激著他的耳膜，像是某種宣示開戰的信號；李玟爀毫不留情的開始大力肏幹，每一下抽出再挺進都又快又猛，大剌剌的發出肉體拍擊的聲音和淫靡曖昧的水澤聲。  
「怎麼樣？」他扮演著體貼的男朋友在激情的性事裡詢問對方的感受。

蔡亨源努力回過頭來用埋怨的眼神看向他，濕潤得像是快要流下淚來的眼角和輕咬住的豐滿下唇正散發出本人毫無意識的誘惑。  
他的聲音也被肏得破碎凌亂：「等等、你……裡面太脹了……先、先不要動……」

太犯規了不是嗎？這麼可愛又漂亮的模樣。  
李玟爀扳過他的臉用力親上去，他現在只想把蔡亨源的兩張嘴都狠狠的塞滿——

看來是又做不了體貼的男朋友了……那就下次再挑戰看看吧。  
他不怎麼惋惜的想。

Sex Battle 2  
fin. 

鴆 2019.07.06 09:51


End file.
